


I hate you and your sleep patterns but it's okay (it's really not)

by imabignerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hinata is a violent sleeper pass it on, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabignerd/pseuds/imabignerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kageyama was suffering.</p>
  <p>In retrospect, he probably should have expected that Hinata would be a violently aggressive sleeper, given his track record of being awfully reminiscent of an untrained hyperactive puppy. Which, as Kageyama may be willing to begrudgingly admit at the current ungodly hour of 3AM, can sort of maybe kind of be cute during regular waking hours, but <em>this</em> - this was nothing short of horrifying. </p>
</blockquote>All Kageyama wants is to get some sleep, but Hinata is proving to be difficult (though who's surprised, really).
            </blockquote>





	I hate you and your sleep patterns but it's okay (it's really not)

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE FOR DOMESTIC FLUFF

Kageyama was suffering.

In retrospect, he probably should have expected that Hinata would be a violently aggressive sleeper, given his track record of being awfully reminiscent of an untrained hyperactive puppy. Which, as Kageyama may be willing to begrudgingly admit at the current ungodly hour of 3AM, can sort of maybe kind of be cute during regular waking hours, but _this_ \- this was nothing short of horrifying. 

His sleeping habits were nothing of the ‘awkwardly sprawling limbs’ and ‘snuffly cooing snores’ variety; rather, Hinata was _brutal._ When Kageyama finally caved in to Hinata’s persistent (see: relentless and borderline obsessive) begging that they sleep in one bed, this wasn't what he signed up for. At least, he certainly did not expect to be kicked roughly in his ribcage, clung to like a leech to skin until his arm went numb, and be damn near smothered by his own pillow.

(He had tried to fight back, he did, but when Kageyama bravely attempted to wrestle the covers back to his side, Hinata - mid-coma - apparently adopted a ‘if I can’t have them, you can’t have them either’ attitude. Kageyama, then, had to watch in deep despair as the covers slipped out of reach and disappeared under the bed, never to be seen again.)

Alas, hindsight is 20/20, so there was no use regretting all his life decisions now. Plus, when Kageyama shifted, ready to roughly shake the other awake and let the hell of his vexed berating rain upon him, he found that he couldn’t quite do it. 

He sighed. Maybe he’d let Hinata just sleep for now. 

_Good thing I’m feeling so benevolent today,_ Kageyama thought mutinously, casting one last glance at Hinata before slowly lowering himself back down. _He owes me a hell of a favour for this._

If he was going to be honest to himself, the main reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it was because - _god_ \- Hinata just looked so - happy - in his sleep, what with the way his cheek smushed against Kageyama’s chest and the corners of his lips were upturned just _oh so slightly. Dumbass,_ Kageyama couldn’t help but think fondly. Hinata had drool threatening to slip out the corner of his mouth too - which should’ve been pretty disgusting, really, but Kageyama could forgive him this time.

(Except he wasn’t going to be honest with himself. Frankly, it’d probably take him three beers, a good shot of Grey Goose, and a shot of Bacardi 151 for good measure to get him to admit it.)

And so Kageyama lay there, listening to nothing but the soft snuffles of Hinata breathing and the _tick tick tick_ of their clock. He (rather dryly) supposed that this, at least, was somewhat relaxing.

Until Hinata reached up and slammed his arm against Kageyama’s mouth.

 _“Fuck!”_ Kageyama yelped - as best he could anyways, from under Hinata’s arm. _Son of a bitch,_ that _hurt._ Oh _no_ , that was the last fucking straw, Hinata’s happiness and all be damned - “Alright, that’s _it_ -”

Hinata dragged his arm down so it rested between them, and he hooked his legs neatly around Kageyama’s. Kageyama paused, eyeing the wild head of hair suspiciously. That sort of mobility had to require some form of consciousness. He has got to be awake, at this point.

Well, if he was awake, all the better. Full tirade prepared and ready from an hour earlier, Kageyama started, “Do you even realize how late it is -”

He was interrupted rudely by a soft giggle and a nudge of Hinata’s nose against his collarbones. “Yama yama-kuuuun,” Hinata cooed breathily, before burying his face into Kageyama’s chest.

_Oh._

_Oh my god._

“What, no, don’t call me that, you _dumbass -”_ Kageyama managed, attempting to wrangle his arm out from under Hinata. He received nothing in response but Hinata’s soft, deep breathing. He stared incredulously down at Hinata’s definitely sleeping profile. _Incredible. Absolutely incredible._ “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Now more heavily entangled in the mess of limbs that was Hinata Shouyou than ever, Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder if he’d get any sleep at all that night. Probably not, realistically speaking.

Ah well. Hinata definitely seemed comfortable, so he might as well settle in too. He rested his chin on top of the mess of wild bedhead, wrinkling his nose as the soft strands tickled the tip of his nose before sighing deeply. He’d make Hinata sleep on the couch by himself tomorrow, but for now, he’d let them stay as is. 

(And if he spent all of the next morning in a state of delirious irritability - well, that’s a story for another time.)

**Author's Note:**

> first real contribution to this fandom and it's this tiny ass fic i'm sorry
> 
> hit me up [@ im-a-big-foig](http://www.im-a-big-foig.tumblr.com) on tumblr - what with the new IM system too YES - i have so many feelings IT'S STUPID


End file.
